aoba makes a bad decision
by horacethedemon
Summary: having a threeway with noiz and koujaku does not go quite as planned.


aoba wasn't quite sure why how he got involved in this, but oh sweet Jesus did he fuck up big this time. he liked noiz and he liked koujaku, but having both of them together like this was a bad idea. he should have known this would happen, but he acted without thinking. again. and now koujaku was yelling at noiz pushing him up against the wall, noiz pushed back and tried to take a swing at koujaku's head. not to mention they were both ass naked.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

"I said you have a small dick you fat old man, fight me."

"YOU SURE YOU WANNA FIGHT PUNK?! IM GONNA DESTROY YOUR PUNK ASS"

"wow I'm so scared."

koujaku took another swing at noiz's cheek but he dodged, and koujaku's fist hit the wall.

"OW GODDAMNIT THAT HURT!" he shook out his hand while noiz snickered.

it was at this precise moment that aoba realized a threeway between them just would not work. it had been fun for about 10 minutes, but things went south after noiz made some insensitive comment, resulting in this mess. of course, koujaku was halfway at fault as well, he shouldn't have reacted how he did and now several rude exchanges later, they were arguing about their dicks and probably about to get in a full blown fist fight. to say the least, aoba was pissed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT NOIZ, LICK MY ASSHOLE!"

"I wouldn't lick your crusty asshole if you paid me you-" there was a crash.

"AAUUGHHGH WHAT DID YOU DO?! WAS THAT MY COMPUTER?! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO, I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR SHIT YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

"wow aoba, you're pretty cute when you're angry." noiz looked up at aoba, a corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"shut up noiz." aoba's cheeks turned red, but then he remembered why he was FUCKIN PISSED. "aNYWAY, IM STILL UPSET WITH BOTH OF YOU, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE FINALLY GETTING ALONG, WHAT HAPPENED? you know what, don't answer that, I don't even care. this was a big mistake, and now you need to-" aoba stopped dead, his face turning pale.

"what, what is it?" noiz said, but koujaku looked frightened too.

"granny's back holy shit holy shit holy shit, i just heard her open the door, you guys gotta hide quick, somewhere, anywhere it doesn't fucking matter, off she finds you guys here I will literally be killed"  
koujaku was muttering 'fuck' under his breath over and over, trying to gather up his clothes strewn in various places around the room.  
noiz didn't move. "I don't really care if she finds us in here I'm not asham-"

"nOIZ THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" aoba grabbed him by the shoulders. "just get under the bed, quick!"

"aoba?" tae's voice sounded from downstairs. "are you home?"

"yeah I'm here granny, I'm just in my room!" aoba yelled, responding a little too quickly.

"is something going on up there?" she sounded suspicious.

"no no it's all good just- AGH SHIT!" aoba was trying to kick noiz's 87 pairs of pants under the bed, but tripped over a cord, causing another crash. he heard tae coming up the stairs.

"jesus christ, I'm not even dressed," he murmured, throwing open his drawers and throwing on the first clean pair of underwear and pants he could find. he was just pulling a shirt over his head when tae knocked on the door. "aoba, are you in there?"

"yeah I'm right here, haha" he opened the door a little bit, poking his head out. tae was standing there looking at him with an annoyed expression and holding a jug of water. his heart was beating out of his chest and he was sweating. this was absolutely the most stressful moment of his entire life.

"what happened in here, it looks like a bomb went off!" tae glanced around his room, noticing the fallen computer.

"AND WHAT IS THAT ON THE WALL?"  
damn, koujaku must've punched it pretty hard, there were little spiderweb cracks in the plaster.

"IM SORRY I CAN FIX IT I SWEAR"

"ok, move I need to get in here I need to water the plants on the veranda."  
wait a minute. koujaku went out to the veranda. ooohhhh fuck.

"oh no it's fine, I can do that you don't have to do this yourself I can take that" aoba took the water jug an quickly turned and walked toward the veranda.  
he was waking by the bed when his foot caught on something and he fell forward, banging his chin on the ground and spilling water everywhere. tae sighed, and then turned around and walked back downstairs.

aoba realized he had tripped over one of noiz's ugly shoes. great. just great. there was water everywhere, cracks in his wall, his computer might be broken, and there were two idiots hiding in his room who got him into this whole mess in the first place. not to mention he didn't get laid.

"alright I'm gonna count to ten." aoba said, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. "when I get to ten, both of you better be long gone, understand? ok, one, two, three, yes noiz that means you, four, five, six," noiz was still gathering up his stuff "seven, eight, nine, ten." he opened his eyes. they were nowhere in sight, probably they both climbed down from the veranda. "thank god." aoba muttered. it had been a long day.


End file.
